Truth Or Dare Ao no Exorcist
by YukiroKanesaka-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>Truth Or dare between Ao no Exorcist characters! You may give some TOD questions in review or pm! R&R Please!</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! A new story from me~ It's about Truth Or Dare with Ao No Exorcist! I hope you like it and have some laugh~ R & R Please~~~!

Chapter 1:

Everybody [Rin, Kyoto Trio, Yukio, Demon Brothers, Shiro, Satan, Kuro, Shura, etc…] woke up in some blue sky colored room in confusion. I chuckled. "Hello~~!" They have their eyes on me immediately. "Who the hell are you?! And where are we?!" Asked Rin , more like coughdemandingcough. "Now, now… there's no way to greet someone you just meet you know~~~ Especially a girl~~~" I said while clapping my hands. Suddenly, there's some chains emerged from the ground. "Wha-?" Everyone gasped. "Hey! Release Rin!" Shout Bon. I chuckled again. "No way~~~!" Rin glared to me weakly. "What did you d-do? M-my energy s-seem leaving m-me…" I smirked, "We're going to play a truth or dare game, and you guys are going to answer or do something as the question…." They paled, "WHAT?! NO WAY!" I frowned a little. "Yes way, or not-" I smirked evilly and they gulp. "You're going to be chained or probably more worse than that~~." I said sweetly at the last part. "Or did you guys scared?" They glared at me. "Fine we'll do it." They grumbled. I smiled, "Okay, as for who am I … you could call me Yuka-chan! Now let's start!" I clapped my hands and the chain that chained Rin disappear.

I sat in front of them, "Rin" He grumbled. "The first question is from me, and I'm going to give you… truth." I smirked –again- Rin gulped, no liking the way I smirk. "The question is…. Do you think Shiro is cool?" Rin eyes widened for a second before he quickly said, "No!" I sighed. "Don't lie Rin. Somehow I can know if your lying or not." Rin gulped. "And if any of you try to lie…. Then you will get the consequences…" At this, they starting to sweat bullets. "So… Rin?" He gulped again. "Yes he's cool! Satisfied now?" He said flushing. Shiro blinked and I chuckeled. " Good! Now for another question…. It's a dare from one of my best friend 'M' for the first letter name. M wanted…. Shura, to strip her upper clothes in front of all of us!" Shura's face was red for a second before she finally said, "Fine. Bu I only do this 'cause it's dare." She said while stripping her bikini off. The next thing we knew, all the boys and man passed out due to blood loss. Yes, ALL the man.

I chuckled again. "Well, since most of our participant passed out from the blood loss from the dare of my friend, this chapter going to stop here now. You guys can leave a review for the nexy TOD questions and don't forget to tell me whose the question for. You questions will appear on chapter 3.. C'ya! Oh you also can PM me too!" Shiemi, Izumo, and Shura also said, "Bye! Make sure it will be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hehehehe…. Chap 2 is here~ Hope you like it!

Desclaimer : Do I really need to say that?

Chapter 2

"Hey Everyone!" Everybody nodded, some smiled at me. I smirked, "What? Not surprised anymore? Angry Maybe?" Everybody shook their head. "I-it's not t-that b-bad as I t-thought…" Said Bon while blushing from remembering yesterday 'event' The rest of the man nodded, but the girls/woman glaring at me. "What? Didn't I told you before it's from a friend of mine 'M'?" I said a little sweat dropping. "Yes, you did. Can you bring him to me so I can beat him to pulp?" Asked Izumo. I smirked. "Sorry I can't and it's her not him." Silence filled the room. Until, 3…2…1… "WHAT?!" They shout. "Don't tell me she's into girls?" I shook my head. "No Shura, she only want to make a fool of you." Her eyes twitched. I laughed. "So…. What's the next question?" Asked Konekomaru. I looked at the paper in my hand to see the nest question. "It's from my other friend 'G' a girl too, the question is…."

Truth : Hey Rin, Who did you hate? Why?

Rin blink before his eye twitched, "I hate… Yukio!" He shout. "Why?" I asked again. "Because he's to damn serious and mean to me! He's also very strict… But I hate Arthur more though…." He said, "Why do you hate Arthur?" He looked at me, "He's a bitch. Cut my foot with his damn sword." He said without emotion. Everyone gasped, "Cutting your foot?" Asked Amaimon darkly. Rin looked to him. "Wah! Amaimon! Since when did you care for me!?" Amaimon looked to Rin. "Though I love to 'play' with you, I still think you as my dear little brother. So of course I still care for you…. Wait, forget that." Amaimon said. I smirk, "Aw… Does Amaimon finally admitted his true feelings~~?" I said. Amaimon only blushed. "No! Not that kind of feelings!" He quickly said. "But you didn't deny the fact that you love Rin as your _dear little brother_" I continued in a knowing smirk. "Shut Up! Couldn't we just see the next question?!" He said again, trying to change the subject. I sighed, "Fine…. Let's see… It's from another friend of mine. Still a girl, with the first letter of her name… 'D'. The question is…."

Truth  
>To Yukio : Who did you like (a girl)?<p>

"So? Who did you like Yuki-chan?" Everyone leaned to hear Yukio's answer. He adjusted his glasses before he opened his mouth, making everyone there present feel even more curious. "No one." Everyone fell over anime style. "Hey! He's lying! Tie him with chains!" I shook my head sadly. "Apparently, he isn't lying" Everyone also sighed sadly. "Next question! From my friend 'B' this time it's a boy." I said. "I wonder what will your friend asked…" Shiemi muttered to herself. But I still hear her. I looked at Shiemi while holding my upcoming laughed. "This one is very funny. To me that is.. It's a dare…"

Dare  
>To Satan: I dare you to shout "YURI I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" While running around in circle!<p>

Satan paled. "You wouldn't" I shook my head smirking. "Sorry Satan, but ya need to do the dare~" I said without sounding sorry at all. Rin laughed on the floor rolling. So as the other participant. Yukio only giggling though. After calming down, Rin asked, "Say, who's Yuri?" After he said that, Shiro answered, "Your mother, his wife." Still chuckling. Those who didn't know, -including Rin and Yukio- said, "Ooohh!" I chuckled. "So Satan, do yer dare now will ya?" Satan froze a little before he sighed, "Fine! I'll do it!" Then he stood up. "YURI I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" While running in circle. Once again, everyone burst out laughing non stop.

"O-okay, let's go to the next question shall we? It's a dare too!" But everyone is still laughing (And Satan blushing madly). After a few minuets or so, they finally calming down. "There's another question. It's a dare~" They leaned over to see the next question. "It's from a review this time."

From : barbefree903  
>To Shima: Don't be perverted through the whole thing<br>To Bon : Don't get angry or comment on anything Rin says

Bon and Shima paled. "WHAT?! WE CAN'T DO THAT!" They shout together. "Thank you barbefree903!  
>About time for somebody to shout that chicken's mouth!" He said happily. "Hey don't call me that-" Bon said. But I quickly cut him off. "Uh-uh Bon! Remember the dare!" Bon shut himself. But not for long. "But-" I cut him off again. "No Bon. No buts. You need to do this dare or you'll get the consequences with the chains or even harder." I said seriously. Bon glared at me for a second befor he sighed and finally said, "Fine." I smiled. "Good~ As for Shima, you know the dare! Both of you keep doing this starting now and to the end of chapter 3, since this dare is the last for this chapter." They paled again, although not as bad as before. "A-all right, as long a-as there's nothing involved <em>that<em> then i-I t-think i-I c-could do it…" Shima said, a little regretting it at the last part. I nodded. "Fine then! That's for this chapter guys~ And don't forget to leave some review and the questions for the next truth or dare~ bye bye~~~!"


End file.
